1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in or with a mobile device to facilitate the request of a transport vehicle and secure entry into the transport vehicle using a mobile phone.
2. Information
Self-driving cars enable automation of the transportation industry. However, car navigation traditionally provides street level lane level accuracy. Navigating a transport vehicle to a potential passenger, detecting the correct potential passenger in a crowd, and securely enabling entry of a potential passenger into the transport would need to be addressed to enable driverless transport vehicles and to enhance the safety and convenience of transport vehicles with drivers.